


love to love you

by jokheiz



Series: horny college boys club [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, Lots of alcohol, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, No Angst, honestly just friends fooling around then deciding not to be just friends anymore its that good shit, i'd tag pwp but... theres some plot, there are jaeyu scraps in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokheiz/pseuds/jokheiz
Summary: They'd been drunk, too many drinks in at a small party with their friends that they'd all sat in a circle and began to confess their kinks.Jaehyun liked watching himself in the mirror. Sicheng liked being tied up. Doyoung liked getting bit and scratched so hard he'd bleed.Taeyong. Taeyong liked mutual masturbation, and as it happened, so did Johnny.Well if two friends had it in common, it only made sense, right?





	love to love you

**Author's Note:**

> hey its that time again where mel sins !! Thanks to ditto for being my numero uno hypewoman so i'd push this out of my brain and secure my spot in hell !!

They'd been drunk, too many drinks in at a small party with their friends that they'd all sat in a circle and began to confess their kinks.

Jaehyun liked watching himself in the mirror. Sicheng liked being tied up. Doyoung liked getting bit and scratched so hard he'd bleed.

Taeyong. Taeyong liked mutual masturbation, and as it happened, so did Johnny.

The others had asked how they knew, if they’d done it before. Johnny had only mumbled he’d done it once (And that one-on-one camboy experience had been the best orgasm he’d ever had, he couldn’t do it again because he knew he’d get addicted. His wallet couldn’t afford that) while Taeyong said it was his favourite kind of videos to watch on Pornhub.

Well if two friends had it in common, it only made sense, right?

That's how they would find themselves in Johnny’s dorm room on a Friday night, no party to go to and no tests to study for, just sitting on his bed half buzzed because there was no way either of them would be able to do it completely sober.

“How do we even start?” Taeyong giggled, biting at his bottom lip.

His cheeks were rosy as he downed the rest of his raspberry vodka cooler, getting off the bed to place the can in the garbage before plainly stating that he was going to take his clothes off, deciding himself how they were going to start.

“A-All of them?” Johnny gulped.

Taeyong nodded and began to shed his clothes where he stood, his plain long sleeve coming up over his head and falling to the floor.

They’d been friends for a while now, since the beginning of high school till now, their second year of University. Johnny would be lying if he said he was never attracted to Taeyong. Taeyong whose hair never stayed one colour for long, whose skin was smooth and silky, whose hip bone protruded out in the most exquisite way before dipping below his jeans.

Johnny leaned his head against the wall, watching through his lashes, eyes hungry because he’d always been a little curious, all through the different boyfriends or hookups they’d been with, Taeyong was always there, at the back of his mind.

Taeyong undid his belt and almost shyly began pushing his pants down, aware of Johnny’s gaze. Johnny’s breath hitched when Taeyong took it all off in one go, jeans, boxers, and socks, so there he was, standing in Johnny’s room, naked, save for a silver chain around his neck.

With no shame, Johnny raked his eyes from Taeyong’s orange honey locks (he was between colours), down his sharp jawline, his rosy-as-his-cheeks neck, the dip of his collarbone to his broad shoulders, down the slope of his waist. Taeyong wasn’t trying to hide from him at all, hands by his side as Johnny fully took in the sight of his cock, tinged a pretty pink, just like his cheeks and his neck. He wasn’t hard yet obviously, and Johnny wondered if his dick would be as smooth as the rest of his skin. Not that he would be finding out, they weren’t touching each other after all.

Johnny’s long legs got him off the bed in one swift movement, his shirt coming off not a second later. Taeyong crawled back onto Johnny’s bed  _ (holy shit Taeyong was naked on Johnny’s bed) _ and Johnny turned to him. It was only fair he got to see Johnny’s show too.

There was something quite… powerful, about taking as much time as you wanted to undo your belt and hear someone’s breath get deeper because they were anticipating it. Johnny slowly slid his belt off, unbuttoning his jeans, and taking it all off at once, like Taeyong had, naked, except for his silver necklace and one hoop earring.

It was exciting, having Taeyong’s gaze drop in between his legs, checking him out. Johnny watched Taeyong’s hand absentmindedly trail down his own chest towards his cock,  _ thrilling _ because apparently the sight of Johnny naked turned Taeyong on as much as it did for Johnny that  _ Taeyong was fucking sitting on his bed naked. _

Johnny reached for the rest of his own vodka cooler and downed it. There was no way he could do this sober.

He climbed back onto his bed, back against the wall, resting his arm on his one raised knee, the other leg lying flat so that Taeyong could see when his other hand traveled south, taking his own cock into his hands.

He shivered, taking a deep breath because he could feel Taeyong’s eyes on him, watching, as he slowly began to stroke himself to get hard.

Taeyong exhaled quite roughly, making Johnny peek over to find him doing the same thing, matching Johnny’s pace. Taeyong noticed him looking and bit his lower lip to keep himself from smiling.

It wasn’t everyday you masturbated with one of your friends.

The thing was - they weren’t even watching anything to be horny either, they were getting off on the fact that they were both turned on by this, by having the other one watch, by having the other one also touch himself. Kind of fucked up in a way, Johnny thought, but he also couldn’t care because he was finally getting hard and Taeyong was  _ watching _ it.

Johnny jumped a little, Taeyong had crossed his foot over Johnny’s ankle to get them closer now, touching. It was super fucking daring of him, but Johnny stopped to spit on his hand, look at Taeyong, and then continue to stroke himself, sliding his thumb teasingly over the head of his cock, making himself shiver.

Taeyong groaned quietly. “That was hot.” His voice low, gaze dark as his eyes flicked to Johnny.

Johnny’s heart raced, head buzzed, excited, so fucking excited. “Yeah?” His lips spread into a cocky grin. “So are you.”

Taeyong exhaled sharply, head drooping forward to hide his embarrassed smile, but Johnny was paying attention, he could see the rise and fall of Taeyong’s chest, how his hand moved a little faster on his cock, how slick it was with his precum. He leaned in slightly, hot alcohol tainted breath brushing Taeyong’s ear. “That turned on already?”

Taeyong swallowed, head turning to face Johnny, lips parted, chin angled upwards as he looked at him through his lashes, hand slowing in rhythm. He hissed when his thumb rubbed at his slit, teasingly slow, answering the question - obviously very fucking turned on by pleasuring himself in front of Johnny.

Johnny hadn’t ever tasted himself before but he wasn’t sober so he thought -  _ why the fuck not? _ He smoothed a finger over the head of his cock and brought it up to his lips, licking, noticing Taeyong picking up his rhythm and leaning over so that their shoulders bumped together, close, faces so fucking close together Johnny could feel Taeyong’s breath on his lips.

He let himself relish in the moment, letting his cock throb with no relief of his hand, being so fucking close together and hearing Taeyong’s huffs and quiet moans, Johnny just wanted to swallow them in his mouth.

His hand trailed back to his cock and he groaned at the contact, stroking himself once, twice, before gasping in surprise when Taeyong put his mouth onto his. It was sloppy but fuck if it didn’t send electricity coursing through Johnny’s veins.

“Sorry,” Taeyong breathed when he pulled back. “I wanted to - I didn’t know if we should - I should’ve -”

Johnny pressed his lips back onto Taeyong’s, licking into his mouth, effectively shutting him up and swallowing the moan the other let out. Johnny licked and he bit and he nibbled and he moaned because he fucking loved this - he didn’t think he’d ever felt this fucking good in his life.

Taeyong was equally as enthusiastic, pulling Johnny’s lip with his teeth, eliciting a low groan. “Ah fuck Yong.”

Taeyong gasped, as if discovering something. “Say that again.” His lips moved against Johnny’s.

“Fuck Taeyong.” Johnny growled, his hand on his cock stroking faster because he was so fucking turned on by turning Taeyong on. “ _ Fuck _ .”

Taeyong answered his growl with a moan, bringing his mouth back onto Johnny’s for another dirty kiss, his hand’s rhythm getting messy, erratic. “Johnny,” He panted. “ _ Johnny _ , I’m - I’m -”

Oh fuck, fuck, _ fuck _ that was hot. Johnny forcefully captured Taeyong’s lips in his once more, swallowing every last grunt, groan and whine as Taeyong came onto his stomach, hips lifting off the bed, legs shaking.

Johnny wasn’t that far off, he could feel it. Taeyong pulled back from their kiss to breath before dancing his clean fingers up Johnny’s thigh. Johnny’s breath hitched because  _ oh my god _ Taeyong touched him, so close to his cock but yet so fucking far. He kind of wanted to touch Taeyong, kind of wanted to be inside him but his head was still buzzing with alcohol so he wasn’t too concerned about that thought yet.

Taeyong lazily licked Johnny’s jaw (fuck) before lowering to his neck, sucking and teething at the skin (holy shit) to create a blossoming purple mark and Johnny could feel the hotness at his navel, his hand getting faster, a muscle in his thigh starting to twitch before -

“Come on me.” Taeyong whispered in his ear.

“W-What?” 

“ _ Come on me _ ,  _ Johnny. _ ”

So Johnny found himself on top of Taeyong, forearm resting beside Taeyong’s head, holding him up between Taeyong’s legs as he stroked himself erratically because  _ holy fucking shit _ Taeyong wanted him to come on him.

Johnny tucked his nose into the crook of Taeyong’s neck and came with a gasp, spluttering all over Taeyong’s stomach, hips rocking himself through his orgasm. He placed his now free hand on the other side of Taeyong’s head, feeling weak but trying to hold himself up, hair in his eyes, damp from the sweat of his forehead.

Taeyong ran a hand through Johnny’s hair, pushing it back out of his face and tugging at Johnny’s necklace to pull him in for a soft kiss.

“I literally never want to stop kissing you.” Johnny blurted out, because it was true. He also didn’t want to move but holy shit he was naked on top of Taeyong who was naked and yeah friends probably didn’t masturbate together but they surely didn’t kiss naked either, did they? He laid down on his side, surprised when Taeyong moved with him, curling slightly into his body.

“Then don’t.” He whispered, before cupping Johnny’s chin with his hand and licking into his red swollen lips. 

Johnny didn’t ever want to stop, he wanted to keep kissing Taeyong all night, slowly, lazily, just touching, feeling, tasting each other.

So they didn’t stop.  
  
  


 

 

 

“He told you to  _ what? _ ” Jaehyun grimaced, finally looking up from his laptop perched on his knees.

“You’re really going to make me say it again?” Johnny sighed. Don’t get him wrong, he absolutely fucking loved what he and Taeyong had done, but explaining it while sober and saying the words  _ ‘Taeyong told me to come on him’ _ to Jaehyun more than once was quite painful.

“Bro that’s…”

“I know.” Did friends ask friends to come on them? He was pretty sure friends didn’t do that, unless it was porn obviously. He was also pretty sure friends didn’t kiss all night while naked, but he hadn’t actually told Jaehyun that part.

“Do you regret it?”

“No.” Johnny said it a little too fast, a little too eagerly. Jaehyun raised his brows at him from his side of the room, on his bed.

“Listen,” Johnny continued, wanting to defend himself for some reason. “Taeyong’s not… unattractive.”

“Oh my god, you have a low key crush on him, don’t you?”

Johnny pursed his lips, thoughtful. “I mean I haven’t  _ not _ thought about him like that before.”

Jaehyun glared at him and rolled his eyes. “So what are you now? Friends with benefits and you already caught feelings?”

“We didn’t fuck though!”

“But you want to.”

Well, Johnny couldn’t say he hadn’t thought about it. 

Jaehyun grimaced again. “Just… keep it out of our room please.”

When Johnny stayed silent Jaehyun groaned. “You did it in here, didn’t you? Disgusting. You better warn me so I don’t walk in one day.”

Johnny shrugged. “It would be payback for when I walked in on you jerking yourself while looking at my mirror.”

Jaehyun pursed his lips. “You promised you wouldn’t bring that up again.” He mumbled.

Johnny dropped it, because he did promise but also because he suddenly thought about jacking Taeyong off while standing in front of the mirror and he wasn’t going to be able to concentrate on getting his essay done at all that night.

  
  


 

 

 

It had been two weeks since ‘The Incident’ as Jaehyun dubbed it, and Johnny had not been able to touch himself since. Not because he couldn’t, or didn’t want to, he fucking wanted to, but it didn’t feel quite the same to touch yourself alone.

Or the problem was he just wanted to touch himself in front of Taeyong. Or he wanted to touch Taeyong. Or both. Either way it made the solo experience less enjoyable, and Johnny had not been able to satisfy himself since.

He kept it under wraps of course, not telling Jaehyun and not even daring to mention it to Taeyong when they all hung out in the library after class. They hadn’t talked about it, but Johnny had caught Taeyong eyeing the fading yellow hickey a couple of days after with a slight smile on his face. It had almost been enough to get Johnny going. Almost.

“You coming to thirsty Thursday?” Jaehyun entered their room, throwing his bag onto their bed, clearly ready to get drunk.

Johnny shrugged, sighing. He wasn’t really in the mood.

“Yuta told me Taeyong’s gonna be there.” Jaehyun spoke without even looking at him.

Johnny was up in a second, putting on a shirt that wasn’t stained and pulling his black leather jacket out of his closet. “Ready to go.” He ignored Jaehyun’s snort. 

 

 

 

 

Thirsty Thursdays on campus was the student bar selling drinks for half price and meant that it was packed with students that either didn’t have class on Fridays or didn’t care if they did. Johnny was of the latter, and he knew that Taeyong was the former, it was probably the only reason he had decided to join them.

Johnny, Doyoung, and Jaehyun were already at their booth when Taeyong, Sicheng and Yuta arrived, Taeyong sliding in beside Johnny and stealing a sip of his drink.

“I’m trying to get fucked up tonight.” Yuta yelled over the booming music and the loud voices of many other students trying to accomplish the same thing.

“When are you not?” Doyoung snorted when Yuta brought them back a plethora of drinks from the bar, but not complaining.

Johnny was already on his third drink, maybe because he was nervous, he didn’t really know, but it did help his confidence when he rested his arm on the back of the booth where Taeyong was sitting, fingers dangling to barely brush at his shoulder.

“Nothing due tomorrow?” Johnny leaned in to speak into Taeyong’s ear. The music was really loud.

“Nope,” Taeyong lightly pressed his hand to Johnny’s thigh when he leaned over to respond. Johnny tried not to make his tenseness obvious but  _ wow _ his hand was really close to his dick, even if there was a pair of jeans in the way. “But Yuta still convinced me to come out.”

“Yeah?” Every time Taeyong took a sip of his drink he’d lean back in to listen to Johnny, and Johnny swore he kept getting closer and closer. “What convinced you?”

“Me and alcohol go well together.” Taeyong shrugged, the pink flush already decorating his cheeks. He was done his first drink, so Johnny offered him another from the many Yuta had brought to the table. 

He took a large swig that had Johnny raising his brows. “Scratch that - me, you,  _ and _ alcohol go well together.”

Johnny was too buzzed to really figure out what that meant but it definitely meant something good, that maybe the night had some good things in store for the both of them.

It barely registered when the others got up to dance on the makeshift dance floor, really it was just an area cleared of tables and chairs so the students could let off some rowdy drinking energy by bobbing to the beat of the pounding music. It was just him and Taeyong in the booth.

Taeyong leaned in again, lips almost brushing against Johnny's jaw. “Your hickey’s gone.” he breathed. It didn't take Taeyong very long to be affected by alcohol, but Johnny must have had more than he realized already because his head felt murky, swimming with thoughts of Taeyong and only Taeyong.

His chest lifted and fell, breathing heavily, heart racing. Johnny's eyes were lidded as he lowered his own face to nose at Taeyong's heated rosy cheek. “Guess it’s time to give me another.”

Taeyong hummed in delight before nibbling at Johnny's earlobe and then latching his mouth onto his neck, biting, licking and  _ god _ that sucking that made Johnny dizzy. Taeyong's hand wrapped around the other side of Johnny's neck to hold him steady as he worked, and Johnny couldn't help but squirm because his insides were warm and the way Taeyong swirled his tongue over Johnny's skin made him want to rub his dick on something.

Not satisfied with his work and Johnny's antics, without any shame whatsoever, Taeyong climbed onto Johnny's lap, firmly putting pressure right where Johnny needed it, making him gasp into Taeyong's ear as he still worked on Johnny's skin, nibbling and sucking wherever he could.

Johnny's hands immediately took their place on Taeyong's hips, he couldn't help but squeeze when it felt good. The way Taeyong touched him, the way he even breathed near him, it was like a drug and Johnny was fucking addicted already.

When Taeyong was seemingly satisfied with his work he pressed a gentle kiss to Johnny’s neck before pulling away but still staying close, their breaths intermingling, Taeyong’s arms snaked around Johnny’s shoulders, playing with the hair at his nape, teasing.

“There,” Taeyong rubbed a thumb over the already sore marks on Johnny’s skin and giggled. “That should last you a little while.”

Johnny hummed as his hands travelled from Taeyong’s hips up to his back, causing him to arch closer and also grind ever so slowly on Johnny’s lap. God, they were never like this on the regular but it just felt so fucking right with Taeyong in his lap. Johnny only passively remembered their friends were there and that they would see, but the alarms were silenced when Taeyong was suddenly licking his way into Johnny’s mouth.

He couldn’t help himself, Johnny moaned into Taeyong’s mouth, the slight movement of his hips on Johnny’s lap making him go crazy, Taeyong tightening his arms around Johnny’s neck, pulling him as close as he could.

Johnny didn’t think it could possibly get any hotter until Taeyong started to fully grind himself down on Johnny’s crotch, Johnny inhaling every little whimper Taeyong let out. It was already more than just getting themselves off in front of each other, now they were desperate  _ because _ of each other. Taeyong pulled at Johnny’s lips with his teeth and that just made Johnny hunger for more, more Taeyong in his mouth, on his skin, wherever he could get him.

“Fuck Yong,” Johnny pulled away, only to groan at the sight of Taeyong’s swollen pink lips, leaning back in to lick over them. “ _ Fuck _ .” He gasped because his jeans were tight from his erection and Taeyong was fucking teasing his hips over it again.

Taeyong giggled, fucking  _ giggled _ , music to Johnny’s ears, leaving wet kisses down Johnny’s jaw before licking at his ear and whispering, “Should we take this somewhere else?”

Johnny bit his lip and grabbed Taeyong’s ass, roughly pushing him closer, Taeyong letting out a gasp as his back arched again, getting some of that sweet, sweet friction both of them wanted. He teasingly pulled on Taeyong’s bottom lip with his teeth and rubbed a hand on his ass before playfully smacking it. “Lead the way.” Johnny smiled but it faltered quickly because Taeyong had a look of absolute sin on his face. 

He clambered off Johnny’s lap and pulled him in the direction of the bar’s bathroom.

 

 

 

 

Yuta loudly dropped his bag on the desk beside Johnny, which wouldn’t have been a problem if class hadn’t started twenty minutes ago.

“So what’s going on between you and Taeyong?”

Johnny looked around because Yuta had to be fucking kidding him, he had to ask him  _ right then? _ And he couldn’t even bother whispering?

“Really Yuta? Right now?” He hissed but Yuta just shrugged it off. 

“Figured sooner rather than later.”

Johnny sighed. “There’s nothing going on.”

Yuta’s eyes widened comically, as if mocking him. “That’s not what I’ve heard.”

Someone sitting in the rows behind shushed them.

“You’re ashamed of your fuck buddy, Seo?” Yuta whispered, probably only out of courtesy for the students around them.

“I’m not ashamed.” Johnny gritted his teeth because really, during class?! They could have talked about it any other fucking time. “And he’s not my fuck buddy, we’ve never fucked.”

“So what would you call platonically touching each other’s dicks then? A platonic dick touch buddy? A dick friend?”

Johnny would have asked how the fuck he knew what they were doing but one, they had been pretty obvious, and two, Yuta was Taeyong’s roommate, it didn’t surprise him that he knew.

“Nakamoto.” The professor peered over his glasses, a look that had most students shrink back in their seats. Yuta just looked at him, bored. “Please cut the chatter, I’m trying to teach.”

“Sorry Sir.” He wasn’t sorry.

Ever since that thirsty Thursday night at the bar, Johnny was never without a decorated neck. Taeyong was never without a mark either, but they were in places you couldn’t see without taking his clothes off, like Johnny got to. It had only been a couple of weeks since but they’d managed to get each other off… well, more than a few times.

But they hadn’t fucked, and Johnny wasn’t sure if they even would because Taeyong seemed content with just jacking each other off. (Johnny was  _ not _ complaining, there was nothing like those soft slender fingers stroking him through an orgasm. Oh god, he had to stop thinking about it or he’d pop a boner in class.) But it wasn’t like he didn’t want it either… he’d definitely thought about it.

He’d even thought about… fooling around while sober. It seemed to be their thing when they were buzzed, Taeyong being a lot more of a lightweight than Johnny, but he really did wonder how different, or even the same it would be without the inclusion of alcohol. He liked to think it wouldn’t be any different.

But then there was the whole  _ ‘friends’  _ thing, and if that really was just what they were. Friends with benefits. Even if they were just friends that got each other off - did friends really ask their own friends to come on them? Johnny wasn’t so sure.

“Lost in thought, dick friend?” Yuta whispered in his ear, causing Johnny to jump.

Johnny glared at him because he was pretty sure Yuta was just calling him a shitty friend before groaning internally and crossing his leg over the other. He really had to stop thinking about Taeyong in class.  
  


 

 

 

In the next two weeks Johnny saw Taeyong five more times alone. Three times he went home with new hickeys on his neck and his chest. The other two times were library study sessions, where everything was so completely normal Johnny wondered if their whole thing had been just a dream. But of course, there was the soreness on his skin that jolted him back into reality.

Taeyong would mark his skin and moan his name and work Johnny’s cock so fucking good, Johnny wondered if Taeyong’s real kink was having someone come on him because he always asked and Johnny always gave it to him.

And even when it got more personal, when Johnny’s mouth started to drift down Taeyong’s body, kissing his chest, his stomach, until he took Taeyong’s cock past his lips and Taeyong came in Johnny’s mouth, Taeyong could still sit next to Johnny in the cafeteria with their friends and smack him for not doing the assignment on time, like everything was normal.

Johnny didn’t think it was normal, he thought his heart rate the moment he saw Taeyong’s pink hair pop out of nowhere was definitely not normal. He’d thought maybe Taeyong had just conditioned him to get horny when he saw him or something, but it was the long glances and the straying touch of fingers and the goddamn incessant need to always make sure Taeyong was sleeping, eating, taking care of himself.

He could barely admit to a ‘low key crush’ but Johnny already knew he was a bit beyond that already. Maybe he had been for a while. He just knew the feeling extended beyond just wanting to fuck Taeyong, because of course he wanted it but god he wanted so much more too.

He wanted to hold his hand while on late night walks around campus, he wanted to cuddle up with him in his comfy pillows and binge Netflix, he wanted to give him encouraging hugs and kisses right before an exam and oh god, what he would do to just wake up with Taeyong in his arms.

But everytime they got heated it was because of alcohol in their system and Johnny couldn’t tell if Taeyong felt the same way, and he really wasn’t too sure on how to bring that up to his… friend.

“Just tell him.” Jaehyun chastised him, chugging down a beer they had a secret stash of in their room.

“How do I even do that?” Johnny chucked his second beer can into their recycling bin successfully. He should probably work on his essay.

“You just fucking say it? God, don’t you two talk every day? Just fucking tell him man.”

“Right. Like how you told Yuta you want to bounce on his dick right in front of the gym mirrors.”

Jaehyun’s entire face turned red, and he crushed the can he had in his hand. “How did you know about that?”

“You mumble in your sleep.” Johnny shrugged himself off his bed and stretched. “I’m gonna go have a shower.” He announced, leaving Jaehyun’s embarrassment to himself as Johnny’s bare feet hit the tiles of the bathroom in their dorm. Even if it wasn’t the greatest shower, he was still thankful they didn’t have a communal one on their dorm floor.

Johnny quickly undressed himself before stepping in the shower, letting the hot water run over his body. He cursed when he saw he’d left his jewelry on but decided it was too late to take it off. One shower wasn’t going to do anything.

He washed his hair and his body, lazily scrubbing because he’d drank a little bit but not enough to affect him but it still made him a little tired. He was rinsing the soap suds off his body when he heard their dorm door shut. He guessed Jaehyun had left for whatever reason.

But then he heard voices, and the door to the bathroom jiggle before Jaehyun’s voice floated in from the other side of the room, where Johnny assumed he was still sitting on his bed. “Are you fucking serious? While I’m fucking  _ here _ ?”

The shower curtains were opaque so Johnny couldn’t really see but he heard the door close and clothes hit the floor and suddenly Taeyong’s head popped in on the other side of the curtain and he was stepping in to the shower to join Johnny, naked.

Johnny could already feel his breath shallowing. “What are you doing?” His voice was low, eyes already lidded as he let Taeyong look him up and down, with no effort to conceal himself. What was there to conceal? Taeyong had already seen it all.

Taeyong didn’t speak until they heard the muffled sound of Jaehyun yelling that he was leaving and a slam of the door. Johnny gulped as Taeyong gently pushed him out of the way of the water and then ran his hands through his own, now wet hair.

“I missed you.” Johnny could have sworn his dick twitched with the way Taeyong looked at him, brushing his thumbs over his hip bones.

“You saw me six hours ago.” He knew because he remembered very vividly how loudly Taeyong had laughed in the library at his joke. It wasn’t even a good joke, certainly not his best.

Taeyong hummed and Johnny shivered, maybe from being out of the warm water or maybe because Taeyong’s hand was venturing closer and closer before wrapping his fingers around Johnny’s cock and stroking it until it was hard. It didn’t take him very long.

“You missed me too?” Taeyong pumped him slowly, teasing so fucking much, looking up at Johnny with those wide, not so innocent eyes. Johnny wondered if Taeyong had drank at all, what had spurred this whole thing on, but of course he was  _ not _ complaining.

“Yeah.” He sighed because it always felt so fucking good when Taeyong touched him. But soon the feeling was gone and Johnny had to stop himself from whining as Taeyong beckoned him out of the shower.

Johnny grabbed a towel from the rack and quickly dried himself, then took the liberty of patting down Taeyong, who (to Johnny’s delight) was already hard. He discarded the towel quickly before peeking his head out of the bathroom, triple checking that Jaehyun really wasn’t there. Taeyong was the one who dragged Johnny out of the bathroom rather impatiently, lying on Johnny’s bed and pulling him on top.

_ Holy shit _ , Johnny’s thoughts were so loud, it wasn’t like how all the other times before had gone, it was almost as if Taeyong was looking for something more.

Johnny sighed at the sensation of Taeyong’s thighs wrapped around his hips as Taeyong pulled him down, Johnny’s forearms having to hold himself up on either side of Taeyong’s head when he attacked Johnny’s neck with his tongue.

Johnny nosed the side of Taeyong’s head because he wanted to kiss him, he wanted to taste his mouth, his lips, his tongue, fucking  _ everything _ . Taeyong seemed to get the hint and kissed up his neck before placing a dirty kiss on Johnny’s mouth, tongue everywhere, only riling Johnny up even more.

But Taeyong slowed down, pulling away. Johnny tried chasing after him but Taeyong stopped him, fingers on Johnny’s lips, frowning. “Have you been drinking?”

“Yeah, Jaehyun and I had a couple beers.” Johnny mirrored Taeyong’s frown because he didn’t understand and he could feel the heat leaving Taeyong’s body. “Why?”

“Nothing, I just - I guess I just wanted to do this sober.”

Johnny wasn’t drunk, it took a lot more than two beers to do that but holy shit Taeyong was sober and he’d wrapped his legs around Johnny and touched him all over and holy shit Taeyong  _ wanted him. _

Why the fuck did Johnny have to drink those two beers.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Johnny pressed a chaste kiss to Taeyong’s shoulder as he rolled to the side and got off the bed. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“I - I want to, but -” Johnny’s heart fluttered because Taeyong was reaching out, grabbing Johnny’s hand and loosely tangling their fingers together as he stayed lying on Johnny’s bed.

Johnny sighed, trying not to pout. “I knew those beers weren’t going to do good for me.” It was enough to get a slight smile on Taeyong’s face.

It didn’t quite count as ‘talking about it’ but it seemed like enough. Taeyong wanted to at least fool around with Johnny while not intoxicated in any way, that meant something, right?

With regret, Johnny pulled his hand away to saunter over to his drawers and pull out a pair of sweatpants he quickly covered his boner with when he pulled them on. He watched as Taeyong sat up reluctantly on his bed, looking guilty but also like he didn’t want to go.

“You can stay if you want,” Johnny passed him a pair of sweatpants because he didn’t want Taeyong to try and force himself back into his jeans, and also maybe because he really wanted to see Taeyong wear his clothes too. “We can like, watch Netflix or something.”

To his delight, that seemed to lift the sour expression on Taeyong’s face as he shoved his legs into Johnny’s tightest pair of sweats that fit him almost perfectly.

Johnny grabbed his laptop and set it on his bed, pushing Taeyong to lie back down so he could climb over to lie between him and the wall. He reached over Taeyong's head and pulled up Netflix. “What do you wanna watch?” He tried ignoring the way Taeyong scooted on the bed to press his back to Johnny's chest, skin on skin. Johnny only had to angle himself slightly so his boner wouldn't be tortured in hopes that it would go away.

“Mmmm, can we watch Guardians of the Galaxy?”

Johnny put the movie on and brought his blanket to cover the both of them, placing his head on the pillow so that his breath didn’t hit Taeyong. He didn’t know if it still smelled strongly of beer or not but he didn’t want to breath it into Taeyong’s face either way. He was content with what they were doing.

It was subconscious, Johnny had to cuddle something when he was lying down, when he was watching something. His arm slowly snaked over Taeyong’s side, hand splayed against his bare stomach, holding him place against Johnny’s chest.

Had he just imagined Taeyong’s breath hitching? He totally just imagined that.

Johnny couldn’t help himself, he gently rubbed his thumb back and forth on Taeyong’s skin, loving the soft warmth he emitted. Johnny thought he could probably fall asleep with the way they were, but he wouldn’t let himself because he wanted to remember every second of that moment.

There was a knock at the door about halfway through the movie, and Johnny yelled out that it was okay for Jaehyun to come in. The door opened and Jaehyun took ginger steps inside, as if he was going to catch them in a compromising position. He simply raised a brow when he saw them cuddled on Johnny’s bed and didn’t say anything when he crawled into his own.

Breath shallowing, eyes fluttering shut every so often, Johnny was moments away from falling asleep when he felt Taeyong’s stomach rumble underneath his fingertips. Johnny chuckled as he watched Taeyong’s neck turn red.

“You hungry?” He tapped his fingers playfully on Taeyong’s stomach.

“A little…” His stomach rumbled again.

Johnny laughed and paused the movie, nudging for Taeyong to get up. “Come on, I know a good place that’s open this late.”

Johnny got up and pulled two hoodies out of his closet, tossing one to Taeyong before he could try to go and get his clothes from the bathroom. He watched Taeyong play with the sweater in his hands, almost debating until he shoved it onto his head and boy, did Johnny like the sight of Taeyong in his clothes. 

He put his own hoodie on and put his wallet in his pocket, opening the door for Taeyong and looking back to nod farewell to his roommate. Jaehyun just watched them curiously, his brow still raised. Johnny ignored him, still very much in love with the fact that he and Taeyong had just cuddled and Taeyong was wearing his clothes and he was taking Taeyong to one of his favourite grill restaurants. 

The walk from campus to the restaurant was only five minutes away, Johnny was relieved it wasn’t very busy for them to be seated, tucked away into a corner of the place with a grill on the table.

Johnny realized rather late that he was nervous. He was sitting across from Taeyong, Taeyong who wanted to fool around with Johnny sober, Taeyong who had just been cuddled on his bed, Taeyong who he’d been slowly falling in love with over the course of the school year, even without their little adventures. Oh, and had he mentioned that Taeyong was wearing his clothes?

The raw meat they ordered arrived at their table and both Johnny and Taeyong reached for it.

“Oh no,” Taeyong gasped playfully as their tongs clinked together. “Are we both designated grillers?”

Johnny pulled away, grinning. “I supplied the Netflix so you can supply the grill.”

It was nice, simply watching Taeyong concentrate as he filled the grill with meat and flipped it when it was ready. They fell into a nice lull of conversation.

“Did you finish your essay yet?” Taeyong asked.

Johnny blinked at him. “I knew I was supposed to be doing something.”

Taeyong whined at him, flipping over the meat and making sure it was cooked all the way before placing some pieces onto Johnny’s plate. “If I would have known you didn’t have it done yet I wouldn’t have come over!”

“Well it’s a good thing I didn’t tell you!”

Taeyong split up the meat between the two of them but Johnny noticed his reluctance to start eating.

“What’s up?” Johnny lowered the lettuce wrap he was about to put in his mouth, more concerned with the man in front of him.

“Well, I just - you never said what you thought about… about fooling around… without alcohol.” 

Johnny gulped. He guessed this was the right time to start admitting it. He cleared his throat. “Yeah - Yeah, I’d be like, down for it. You mean what we’ve been doing lately or like -?” Wow, he was absolutely _ nailing it _ .

“I’ve been thinking about… more.”

“So like, you want to feeling fuck?”

Taeyong blinked at him. “What?”

Oh god, Johnny thought he might start sweating with Taeyong staring at him like that. “You know, like, fucking, but not no strings attached or friends with benefits or anything - like, fucking with - with feelings.”

With his now reddened cheeks, Johnny was absolutely thankful there was no one near to overhear their conversation, or their friends to make fun of him.  _ Just say you like him Johnny. _

“Fucking with feelings?” Taeyong repeated and Johnny nodded, eyes flicking everywhere because he was so, so embarrassed. “Johnny, look at me.” Taeyong’s voice lowered and even if the building had caught fire at that moment, Johnny wouldn’t have been able to look away from him.

“I want you to feeling fuck me so hard into my sheets the entire campus can hear me scream your name.”

Johnny had to stop himself from lurching forward, lips parted, leg immediately crossing over the other because there was no way Taeyong just said that.

“ _ Oh my fucking god, _ ” Johnny reached for a napkin and dabbed it on his forehead because holy shit he really was sweating. At least Taeyong’s cheeks were just as red as his. “Why is it so hot in here all of a sudden?  _ Man _ it’s hot. Whew.”

Taeyong giggled. “What? Think you’ll fall in love with me if you do, Johnny Seo?”

Johnny chuckled and looked down at his lap. He’d have to take care of himself later. Jesus. “I think I already am.”

He looked up because no,  _ there was no way he’d just said that _ and  _ oh god he’d just said that _ , but Taeyong was smiling to himself before blinking up at Johnny fondly. “Me too.”

Johnny sucked in the breath he was holding, his heart going a million miles an hour. “Wow, thats…  _ Wow _ .”

Taeyong giggled and pointed at a piece of meat on Johnny’s plate. “Are you going to eat that?”

“I’ve barely eaten anything yet,  _ please  _ Taeyong.”

Two full stomachs and plenty of giggles and shy glances later, Taeyong was holding on to Johnny’s arm as they walked back to campus. They were talking, just talking. It kind of felt… like a date. Maybe it was. It probably was.

They walked to Taeyong’s residence building before they realized he’d left his clothes in a pile on Johnny’s bathroom floor.

“Well that just means you’ll have to come over and get them.” Johnny laughed when Taeyong hit him playfully.

“So, to make sure, this isn’t just a fuck between friends, right?” Taeyong’s arm curled tightly around Johnny’s when they stopped outside of Taeyong’s building.

“Hey, what happened to our feeling fuck talk?” Johnny joked while brushing away Taeyong’s pink fringe covering his forehead. “I would love it if we were more than friends - I  _ want  _ to be more than just friends. I wouldn’t be able to feeling fuck you any other way - wow, I can’t believe I just said that.”

Taeyong snickered, looking up at Johnny, eyes sparkling. Johnny knew what he wanted but he wasn’t sure on if he should - he didn’t know if his breath still smelled like beer and he didn’t want to remind Taeyong of what happened earlier that evening so he didn’t know if he should -

Taeyong was fast when he unhooked their arms and pulled Johnny in by the edges of his hood, slotting their lips together in a kiss so tender Johnny could have melted on the spot. Johnny tugged him closer by the hips, never wanting to let go, chasing when Taeyong pulled away for air, kissing him until they were reduced to giggles.

“I’ll see you later.” Taeyong bit his lip as he managed to detach himself from Johnny’s grip, walking backwards to the door.

“See you.” Johnny was breathless, as if Taeyong had kissed all the air out of him.

Johnny stayed until Taeyong completely disappeared behind the door, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking back to his own residence building with a permanent smile on his face.

 

 

 

 

It was a week later, full of loving glances and touches and snuggles that had their friends gagging when they were in public, that Taeyong called on their ‘talk’. Johnny had almost forgotten about the ‘feeling fuck’ conversation they’d had in the first place. Almost.

 

**From: Yongie <33**

Hey

 

**From: mwuahJyan**

Hey

 

**From: Yongie <33**

So… Yuta’s gone for the night

 

Johnny leaped off his bed. Did that mean what he thought it did?

 

**From: Yongie <33**

Was hoping you would come over and warm me up inside and out

 

Johnny had to stop himself from screaming.

 

**From: mwuahJyan**

I’m outside

 

**From: Yongie <33**

Omg are u really

 

**From: mwuahJyan**

No omg im not that fast give me one minute

 

**From: Yongie <33**

It takes at least 5 min to walk to my building

 

**From: mwuahJyan**

Not with my legs and determination :-)

 

Johnny bit his lip as he slipped on his jacket and shoes and took off from his dorm room without even a goodbye to Jaehyun. For some reason neither of their roommates had decided to leave at all in the last week which had made it harder for Johnny and Taeyong to find someplace to fool around. They weren’t going to just be satisfied by handjobs in a bar’s bathroom now that they were  _ official _ .

He wasn’t even out of breath when he knocked on Taeyong’s door. Okay, maybe a little bit, but he also blamed it on the way his heart was beating because he and Taeyong were about to fuck for the first time and to top it all off, had Johnny mentioned they were _ official  _ yet?

There wasn’t any time for a greeting as Taeyong pulled Johnny into his room, closing the door behind them and practically launching himself into Johnny’s arms, hands wrapping around his shoulders and shoving his tongue into his mouth.

“God, I feel like I’ve been waiting forever.” Taeyong mumbled against his lips, again, giving Johnny no time to say anything when he pressed his lips to his once more, hungry.

They only broke for air when Taeyong pulled Johnny’s shirt up and over his head, then fumbling with his own until Johnny helped him.

“Someone’s excited.”

“Someone wants you to fuck him senseless.”

Johnny groaned and was as forceful as Taeyong wanted him to be on their way to his bed, shoes, socks and belts being discarded every which way.

Johnny landed on top of Taeyong on the mattress, hands on either side of Taeyong’s head, kissing down his jaw, neck, chest and swirling his tongue over one of Taeyong’s nipples, making him gasp.

Johnny continued down, leaving wet kisses until he got to where Taeyong’s jeans met his hips. His fingers made quick work of the button and zipper before pulling Taeyong’s jeans and underwear completely off and throwing them on the floor without a care.

It only took two strokes to get Taeyong fully hard, and Johnny teased him by slowly lapping his tongue on the underside of his cock, kissing the head with a smile when Taeyong groaned and gave him a pout.

Johnny gave him another teasing lick but didn’t push any further, already knowing how fast Taeyong could get worked up when Johnny’s mouth was around him. He lifted himself up to lick into Taeyong’s mouth, Taeyong’s fingers lacing tightly into his hair, holding him close.

Once Taeyong’s lips were swollen to Johnny’s liking, he pulled away, getting up in order to fully take his own jeans and underwear off and reaching over for the lube and condom Taeyong already had ready on his drawer.

When Johnny turned back around his breath caught in his throat at the sight of Taeyong. He’d moved, turned over on to his stomach, his ass in the air, as if offering himself up to Johnny.

“Oh jesus.” Johnny sighed, practically a whimper because the way Taeyong was looking at him over his shoulder was absolutely sinful.

Johnny couldn’t help it, he got on his knees on the bed and gave Taeyong a slow, tantalizing lick around his rim, the sound he knew Taeyong would make was music to his ears. 

He continued his teasing until Taeyong whined his name, telling him to stop being a fucking tease but Johnny really couldn’t help it, he’d been wanting to do all these things to Taeyong for so long, he was going to enjoy every last second.

He slicked his fingers with lube and carefully slid the first one in, revelling in the way Taeyong clenched around him, complete with sounds Johnny hadn’t ever heard from him before as he pushed his finger in and out almost lazily, but it worked Taeyong up like crazy.

This was  _ way _ better than just mutual masturbation, Johnny was absolutely sure of that.

He slid the second finger in slowly, a comforting hand on Taeyong’s hip, Johnny looming over Taeyong to press sweet kisses down the beautiful arch of his back. He was over the fucking moon he was tall enough to lean over Taeyong and lick at his ear, sucking on his earlobe as Taeyong practically mewled in pleasure, Johnny’s fingers always slowly moving in and out.

Three fingers and Taeyong was whining for more, for Johnny to at least go _ faster _ , letting out a loud whine when Johnny pulled his hand away completely, wiggling his hips to try and get him to keep going. Johnny chuckled and grabbed the condom he’d tossed on the bed, ripping it open and sliding it onto his cock.

He bent down to press a wet kiss to Taeyong’s hip. “Are you ready baby?”

Taeyong groaned, head falling into his pillow. “Only if you keep calling me that.”

Johnny leaned over him once more, hand on his cock, guiding it to Taeyong’s entrance before pushing in slowly, savouring every sensation, every noise they both made until Johnny bottomed out, breathing deeply, giving time for Taeyong to adjust and holy shit  _ he was inside Taeyong _ .

“Tell me when you're good, baby.” Johnny whispered into Taeyong's ear, gently kissing across Taeyong's shoulders. He gasped when Taeyong moved suddenly, adjusting himself so he was resting on his forearms and moving forward then back onto Johnny's cock with a filthy moan. 

“Ready.” He hummed and Johnny captured his lips with his, hungry, because he was just too fucking hot for Johnny's own sanity.

Taeyong moved again, eliciting a low growl from Johnny’s throat. Johnny straightened up, holding Taeyong's hips as he began to rock into him, not even trying to contain his groans because Taeyong felt so fucking good. 

And the sounds,  _ oh the sounds _ Taeyong made, Johnny wanted to swallow them all, he wanted to see what he was doing to Taeyong, wanted to see his face contort in pleasure. He slowed his rhythm but Taeyong whined, moving his ass back and forth and fucking himself onto Johnny, probably frustrated because Johnny had been teasing him the whole time by being so fucking slow.

“Whoa, whoa, s-slow down baby.” Johnny gripped Taeyong's hips, slowing him to a stop. Taeyong looked over his shoulder, worried, questioning.

Johnny brushed a hand over Taeyong's forehead, wiping away the thin layer of sweat. “I want to see your face.” He didn't want it to just be some dirty fuck, it was a feeling fuck, Johnny wanted Taeyong to see how he felt too.

Taeyong pulled himself off of Johnny's cock with a moan, straightening up on his knees and turning to face Johnny, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him to sit against the wall. Johnny had expected to just turn Taeyong around on his back but his heart leaped when Taeyong crawled onto his lap, eyes never leaving his as he slowly sat back onto Johnny’s cock, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Holy fucking shit, it was so much better seeing his face.

Johnny held onto Taeyong’s hips, watching him in awe, sucking in his bottom lip because it felt so fucking good when Taeyong rocked onto him, but all he wanted to do was watch the show in front of him. “ _ Fuck Yong _ .” He breathed.

Taeyong was trying to act sexy, it was obvious but that didn’t mean it didn’t work on Johnny, but his facade was soon crumbling as his movements got sloppier and his head drooped forward.  _ That _ was what Johnny wanted to see.

He rubbed his hands up and down Taeyong’s skin, kissing his chest, his arms, his neck until he closed over his mouth, tongue slipping in as he kissed him slowly, taking his time.

Taeyong moaned into his mouth because he knew how much Johnny liked it, getting especially loud when Johnny started to thrust upwards into him, Taeyong’s legs getting weaker and weaker as he gasped out, fingers tightly wound in Johnny’s hair.

Johnny was getting riled up, heart pounding, breath heavy, but he wasn’t hitting the right spot, not like he wanted to, so he wrapped his arms around Taeyong fully and quickly laid him onto his back on the bed, keeping himself as close as possible, noses brushing.

“You ready baby?” Johnny whispered and Taeyong bit his lip, throwing away his sexy act completely and giving in to letting his pleasure show with every expression. He nodded and kissed Johnny, hands cupping his face, full of what Johnny could only describe as pure adoration, or love even.

Johnny snapped his hips into Taeyong, who gasped into his mouth because he’d got him right where it felt best. “Fuck, oh _ fuck _ .” Taeyong whimpered, encouraging Johnny to keep going, faster, leaving wet kisses everywhere he could (and when he could actually concentrate to because it felt so good he was going absolutely fucking crazy).

“ _ Fuck _ Taeyong-” Johnny groaned.

Taeyong’s noises got louder and louder, nails digging into Johnny’s shoulder. “I-I’m - I’m gonna -”

Johnny straightened up to pull Taeyong’s legs at an easier angle, closer, fucking into him until Taeyong’s eyes rolled back and he started to shake, gasping as he held onto Johnny’s forearms with dear life, coming all over his stomach and Johnny couldn’t really believe  _ he _ was the one who made Taeyong feel like that.

He fucked him through his orgasm, slowing down with a stupid grin on his face, leaning over Taeyong once more. “I didn’t even have to touch you to get to come this time.”

“Shut up.” Taeyong interrupted Johnny’s giggles with a languid kiss. Johnny started to pull out but Taeyong stopped him, wrapping his legs around Johnny to keep his hips in place.

“Keep going.” He pouted.

“But -” Johnny worried about overstimulation, about hurting Taeyong but he didn’t let go.

“I want to feel you come inside me.”

Johnny could have sworn his cock throbbed in Taeyong just at the mention of it.

“The condom -”

“I’ll still feel it baby, plus, less of a mess.”

“ _ God _ , if you say so baby.” Johnny kissed him before slowly building back his rhythm and speed, rolling his hips into Taeyong, who gasped into Johnny’s ear and clawed at his back and licked at his neck and overloaded Johnny’s senses to the point his thrusts became messy and erratic.

Taeyong nibbled at his ear and he’d done it many times before but it was what drove Johnny overboard, snapping his hips one last time before coming with a gasp, filling up the condom inside Taeyong, riding out his orgasm and collapsing on top of him.

Taeyong affectionately brushed the sweaty hairs from Johnny’s forehead before planting a tender kiss.

Johnny smiled to himself before closing his eyes. “It’s a hundred times better with feelings.” He mumbled into Taeyong’s neck, his avourite resting place.

Taeyong chuckled. “Only a hundred?”

“A million. A billion. A trillion.”

He could feel Taeyong smile when he hummed. “Dork.”

Johnny opened his eyes and looked up at Taeyong, moving in for yet another gentle kiss with their pink swollen lips. “I never want to stop kissing you.” He sighed.

Taeyong smiled, cheeks rosy because even after being so filthy, Johnny’s words made him flustered. “Then don’t.”

So they didn’t.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)


End file.
